Luck is not always on our side
by kenyogus
Summary: Un mal comienzo para una linda historia. Kagami un joven universitario entrara en la vida de Kuroko un lindo híbrido para ayudarle a arreglar su vida y este mismo tratar de componer la suya.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, tengo mucho que quería escribir un KagaKuro, aww! Se me hacen tan lindos:3 y lo hice :D ahorita se desarrollara un AU, ya saben, los personajes no son míos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki (lo amo 3)

* * *

_**Luck is not always on our side**_

12:00 pm (3 de mayo)

No sabía dónde estaba, solo sé que lo dejaron tirado en un puerto, uno bonito, en él podía ver el mar, el amanecer al igual que el anochecer, tenía una mochila junto a él, en ella había una pequeña bolsa azul, esta tenia unas pequeñas bolas de color café, aparte de la bolsa azul se encontraba una pequeña carpeta, habían unas cinco o seis hojas en ella, y un reloj, marcaba las 12:00 pm, en el puerto se veían pocas personas a la orilla, unas venían con niños y otras solos o con alguna mascota. No sabía que hacer o a donde ir, recordaba muy pocas cosas sobre donde venía o como había llegado allí, pero cada vez que quería recordar sentía una punzada en la cabeza, era un hibrido, era un humano al igual que las personas que veía a lo lejos, pero tenía algo que no lo hacía como ellos; tenía unas pequeñas orejas puntiagudas escondidas bajo un gorro de lana rojo y una cola que le llegaba a las rodillas guardada en sus pantalones. Ya había estado dos noches en el puerto, ya no sabía qué hacer, vivía de las pequeñas bolitas cafés pero necesitaba algo más sino moriría, decidió ir a la ciudad en busca de algo o alguien que lo ayude a recordar todo lo que paso.

10:00 am (3 de mayo)

La alarma sonó como siempre a la misma hora, su sonido le rompía los tímpanos.

(Si no me hubiera quedado tan tarde hablando con Alex – pensó refunfuñando)

Alex era una vieja loca, lo sacaba de quicio, pero la quería como a una hermana, eso nunca lo admitiría ante ella.

Se levantó arrastras de la cama, al estar fuera de ella se estiro y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Él era Kagami Taiga, un joven de 20 años pelirrojo de un metro noventa, se encontraba en la Universidad L. M. de Tokio, en ella tenía un lugar muy importante, era el jugador estrella de basket ball en la Academia, acababan de pasar las finales como el equipo número uno y mejor conocido en Tokio, ahora solo se dedicaba a pasar las materias, esperaba que algún equipo mostrara interés en el pero por desgracias ninguno lo hacía, no se decaía porque a pesar de que quería ser jugador profesional le iban muy bien la cocina, en vacaciones trabajaba en el Hotel Lost at Sea como cocinero, le pagaban una cantidad alta la cual lo mantenía por unos meses ya que el HLaS era de cinco estrellas y como hacía muy bien su trabajo siempre le llamaban para ver que día podría ir a trabajar, el aceptaba con gusto siempre y cuando no tuviera alguna practica o algo relacionado con su deporte favorito.

[Look around… there's no one but you and me… …]

- Voy - grito como si alguien lo pudiera escuchar, tomo el celular – ah!, eres tú, que paso, mmm, ok, nos vemos en 20 minutos – lanzo el celular a la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

12:40 am (3 de mayo)

- Pensé que ya no llegabas Kagami – dijo una molesta joven peli rosa con una figura envidiable cruzada de brazos que solo hacían que su busto resaltara más de lo que ya era, estaba rodeada de varios jóvenes que le trataban de hablar pero esta no les hacía caso.

- Lo siento Momoi, el trafico está muy pesado pero ya estoy aquí – sonrió viendo como los chicos que hace un momento rodeaban a su amiga se dispersaban.

- Bueno vámonos, llegaremos tarde – dijo caminando hacia su auto.

- Ok, ya, está bien – susurro siguiéndola.

1:15 pm (3 de mayo)

El seguía caminando sin saber a dónde llegar, sus ojos captaban la gama de colores de cuan aparato, lugar o persona pasaba por enfrente o a un lado de él, todo era tan nuevo, el conocía una que otra cosa que veía en los aparadores de las tiendas pero aun así no sabía para que se utilizaban, al llegar a un aparador vio a mucho animales en jaulas, muchas mascotas peludas de muchos tamaños y colores, al fondo de una jaula vio a un perro asustado, en sus ojos se veía miedo y desesperación, trato de acercarse al vidrio para verlo mucho mejor pero al poner sus manos en este el perro camino para atrás y empezó a gruñir y ladrar, esa imagen pronto le hizo sentir una punzada tan fuerte que se tuvo que agarrar la cabeza con sus dos manos, recordó algo sobre aquel lugar oscuro, una jaula, y personas a su alrededor, pequeñas imágenes borrosas iban llegando y yendo de una lado a otro, el dolor era tan fuerte que no lo soportaba, empezo a gritar, no lo aguantaba más, comenzó a correr, quería quitarse todo eso de la cabeza incluso arrancársela si fuera necesario, no aguantaba esa presión en sus sienes, el siguió corriendo sin dirección alguna, hasta que sintió un golpe y todo se volvió negro.

1:20 pm (3 de mayo)

- Cállate – grito enojada, no soportaba cuando Kagami se ponía con sus moños

-No lo pude aguantar – soltó una carcajada el pelirrojo – si supiera Aomine que varios chicos rodearon a su novia… tranquila, vamos a chocar – dijo con dolor, la peli rosa le había metido un golpe en el estómago.

- No, él no se enterara porque tu no dirás nada – se volvió hacia el pelirrojo con una mirada amenazadora – si le dices estas muerto.

- No, él tiene que saber – susurro con una sonrisa pícara – yo le diré cuando lo vea que su novia anda de mas – dijo sacando la lengua como un niño de 10 años.

- Estas muerto – soltó el volante y se dedicó a golpear con toda su fuerza al pelirrojo.

-Momoi, cuidado – grito mirando hacia el frente.

-Que demo… - piso el freno pero no llego a tiempo, el auto alcanzo a golpear algo, ella comenzó a llorar –que hice.

Rápidamente los dos consternados bajaron del auto, se dirigieron al frente y vieron que habían atropellado a alguien.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo, no sabía cómo cortar así que le deje hasta allí, espero les haya gustado, toda crítica es aceptable

See you… :*


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo :D aquí traigo otro capitulo mas pero la verdad no me gusto como quedo pero a ver que les parece, en fin ustedes son los que deciden:D Los personajes son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki (3)

aww! me encantaron ashira23, Maylex, sole3, son mis nuevos bebes:3 me dieron mas ánimos para escribir, lo siento si no les gusto por que hasta a mi me disgusto un poco pero ya quería subir algo:D

* * *

**Never thought so...**

- Lo m..ma.. mate – tartamudeo la peli rosa con las mejillas empapadas – yo lo mate – volvió a susurrar al ver el cuerpo inconsciente en el concreto.

- Tranquila – espeto tomándola de los hombros –tenemos que llevarlo al hospital – dijo soltando a la joven que se veía un manojo de nervios.

Kagami fue a revisarlo, dejando a su amiga un lado del auto, esta seguía llorando, en ese momento no sería de mucha ayuda, observo que era un joven no más de 18 años, parecía estar bien, no tenía ningún golpe a la vista a pesar que dentro del auto se sintió fuerte, como un golpe seco, no había sangre ni nada que se asemeje a ello, se acuclillo a su lado para ver si mostraba signos de vida, coloco sus dedos índice y medio a la altura de su nariz para comprobar si respiraba, salto un poco al sentir una pequeña brisa tocando sus dedos, eso indico que estaba vivo, aun respiraba, ahora sus dedos tocaban el costado izquierdo de su cuello, habían latidos, el chico estaba bien, tal vez solo fue noqueado por el golpe pero aun así tenían que llevárselo de allí.

- Esta bien – le dijo a su amiga que parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse – hay que llevarlo a un hospital – cargo al muchacho en brazos dirigiéndose al auto, Momoi solo atino a abrirle la puerta de atrás.

- ¿Te iras con él? – pregunto sorbiendo un poco.

-No, tú te iras con él, no podemos hacer que se golpee de nuevo en el auto y tú no estás en condiciones de conducir de nuevo – la peli rosa no se quejó solo entro en el auto, Kagami ayudo a poner el muchacho en las piernas de su amiga, si se enteraba Aomine lo que estaba haciendo de seguro lo mataría pero ahora no importaba eso, después se encargaría de hablar bien con él, le coloco el cinturón de seguridad a la joven, sonrió y le apretó un poco el hombro para tratar de calmarla diciéndole – todo saldrá bien, ya verás – con esto cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a su asiento, tan pronto estuvo encendió el auto comenzó a manejar – Momoi, iremos al hospital donde trabajan los padres de Izuki, ellos nos ayudaran, tranquila, deja de llorar por favor – bajo un poco la voz viendo como su amiga comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo.

El camino hacia el hospital se hizo eterno, los dos aún seguían en shock pero Kagami tenía que ser fuerte por la peli rosa, ella aún seguía con lágrimas en los ojos, observando el cuerpo del chico que tenía en las piernas, no había reaccionado desde que lo metieron en el auto, su cabello era de un color azul pastel, esta le removió un poco el cabello, la tez era pálida de un tono lechoso, traía un gorro, porque alguien traería un gorro a esas fechas, notaba su respiración, suave pero allí estaba, no se había dado cuenta de que Kagami estaba hablando con alguien hasta que comenzó a maldecir.

- Diablos, entonces, no puedo llevarlo así, mmm, claro, estas seguro, voy para allá – termino su conversación aventando el celular al asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Qué paso? – Susurro más nerviosa viendo que el pelirrojo apretaba con fuerza el volante – no vamos a ir al hospital – dijo más asustada observando que cambiaba de dirección.

- No, los padre de Izuki están de vacaciones – ahora sus nudillos estaban blancos – tendremos que ir a su casa.

- ¿Lo van a atender allí…? – quería decir más pero nada salía, su preocupación estaba en si el chico aguantaría más tiempo.

- Si, Izuki hablo con sus papas, lo atenderán allá, tranquila, ya mero llegamos – trato de consolar a su amiga pero sus ideas se acababan, él también se encontraba preocupado de que pasara si no llegaran a tiempo, a pesar de que el peli azul no mostraba signos de golpes externos podría a ver alguno interno y no saben si es de gravedad o no.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de un edificio de no más de 10 pisos Kagami busco lugar encontrando uno al costado derecho de este, Mar, el padre de Izuki corrió hacia ellos, los estaba esperando en el elevador, entre los dos bajaron al muchacho y se dirigieron al elevador, Momoi corrió detrás de ellos.

Ya en la residencia el padre de Izuki tenía todo preparado en la recamara principal, donde colocaron al peli azul, Momoi se quedó con la madre de Shun, esta le dio unos calmantes por el momento, no querían que sucediera otro accidente. En la recamara Mar empezó a revisarlo, no encontró nada, todo estaba bien hasta que empezó a quitarle la ropa para ver más a fondo, al quitarle el gorro encontró que el paciente tenía unas peculiares orejas del mismo color que su cabello, las boca de los dos universitarios tocaban el piso, Mar no se sorprendió o trato de no mostrarlo y siguió con su trabajo. Al final, no encontraron nada malo en el muchacho, estaba muy bien de salud, lo dejaron en la recamara al cuidado de la mama de Izuki, Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en la sala tomando un te junto a Mar.

- Me pueden decir qué diablos era eso – expreso el pelirrojo recordando las orejas que el muchacho escondía bajo el gorro de lana - ¿Por qué no se sorprende? Diga algo – frunció más el ceño viendo como Mar no contestaba nada.

La peli rosa solo observaba como su amigo hablaba y hablaba, esperaba la llamada de Aomine, esta le dijo que no asistio al evento por que surgieron problemas a último momento, no le dijo 'el problema' ya que si lo hacía sabía que se saldría de donde quiera que estuviera y armaría un show en grande, esperaría a que se calmaran las cosas para decirle la verdad.

- Cálmate por favor Kagami, sé que todo esto es muy extraño, no sé muy bien cómo es que paso esto pero se unas cosas que se relacionan con el problema inicial – anuncio el doctor Mar poniendo fin al alegato del pelirrojo – Lo que yo sé es…

[Sonzai no igi wa nanda? Tsukitsumereba riyuu ni Naru…]

- Perdón señor – se disculpó por interrumpir algo que estaba diciendo - me tengo que ir Taiga, Aomine está abajo, te dejo el carro, las llaves están en las mesas – dijo rápidamente haciendo una reverencia para los 2 hombres que se encontraban en la habitación – me llamas cuando estés en casa – con una reverencia más y una despedida con la mano salió de la habitación.

- Como te estaba diciendo, lo único que yo sé es que cuando yo me encontraba haciendo mis prácticas en un hospital foráneo escuche a varios doctores hablando sobre la posibilidad de crear una nueva especie semejante al ser humano – se reacomodo sus lentes soltando un suspiro viendo como el pelirrojo estaba muy atento a todo lo que decía – paso los días y no volví a escuchar sobre lo mismo, yo seguí estando allí haciendo mi trabajo, una de mis compañeras estaba embarazada, la veía todos los días pero un día desapareció, fue ahí donde comenzaron muchos rumores, cada uno diferente pero con el mismo fin, el crear a alguien que pudiera aguantar de todo, enfermedades, golpes, fracturas, etc,. No iban a ser inmortales o súper héroes solo querían crea una especie con la cual pudieran fecundar para hacer niños más resistentes para un futuro próximo y creo que lo lograron solo con algunos defectos de por medio – termino levantando su vista hacia la recamara donde se encontraba el peli azul.

-¿Usted contribuyo en esto? –.

- No, yo pensé que era mentira, puras ideas ilógicas, rumores, pero por lo visto estaba equivocado – susurro lo último más serio.

- ¿Qué aremos con él? – pregunto el pelirrojo un tanto sorprendido.

- No podemos echarlo a la calle, se tiene que quedar con alguno de nosotros – dijo mirando intensamente al pelirrojo.

- Yo no puedo quedarme con el – señalo la puerta de color caoba conde se encontraba la doctora Imell.

- Mi esposa, Shun y yo nos iremos mañana por la tarde de vacaciones, tú o tu amiga lo tendrán que hacer.

- Pero yo no sé qué hacer con alguien inconsciente – se le estaban acabando los pretextos al pelirrojo, sabía que tenía que aceptar, era eso o dejarlo en la calle – está bien, yo me quedo con el – acepto a regaña dientes.

- Siento interrumpir pero ya despertó – dijo la mama de Shun con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia la habitación principal, al llegar encontraron a un peli azul desconcertado, tallándose los ojos, al abrirlos se puso tenso al ver 3 personas a su alrededor.

- Hola, soy el docto Mar, sufriste un accidente, el – señalo a Kagami – te trajo para que te revisara, ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo con calma el doctor.

- No lo agobien con tantas preguntas – espeto Imell – Hola corazón – se acercó a la cama estirando su mano hasta colocarla a un costado del peli azul.

- h.. Hola – susurro hacia la mujer que tenía a un lado, parecía buena persona por lo que decidió contestarle – mhg – gimió tocándose las sienes con ambas manos.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo? – Ahora si lo toco, los dos hombres solo observaron – toma esto – agarro unas pastillas que tenía en la mesita de noche junto con un vaso de agua y se las ofreció – con esto te sentirás mejor.

- gracias – bebió el agua tomándose así las pastillas.

- Puedes decirme si recuerdas algo – ahora fue el doctor el que hablo.

- No, no recuerdo nada, todo estaba negro – susurro de nuevo sobándose las sienes.

- Nos podrías decir de dónde vienes corazón – Imell dijo maternal-mente.

- No sé, no lo recuerdo, hace unos días desperté y estaba en el puerto, eso es todo – observaba a cada uno cuidadosamente.

- Yo soy la doctora Imell - se señaló a si misma - esposa del doctor Mar – termino por señalar a su marido – y él es Kagami, un amigo de mi hijo – refiriéndose al pelirrojo – ¿cuál es tu nombre?.

- Yo me llamo Kuroko, mucho gusto – su voz era apenas un susurro.

- Hola Kuroko, mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Kagami se va a encargar de ti, nosotros estaremos al pendiente de ti pero por el momento no estaremos por lo que vas a ir con él, ¿sí? – termino con una sonrisa como las anteriores, le hablaba como una madre a un hijo.

Kuroko no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, los doctores hablaron con Kagami dándole recetas y algo de dinero para Kuroko, ellos sabían que tenían que tener cuidado con mostrarlo, eso podría causar muchos problemas, así que optaron por que Kagami siguiera con su rutina dejando a Kuroko en casa o si salían tuvieran mucho cuidado ya que no sabían cómo reaccionarían las personas, tratarían esto con discreción, solo las personas necesarias se enterarían, ya todo dicho examinaron de nuevo a Kuroko viendo que se encontraba igual, hubo agradecimientos y despedidas de parte de Kagami y medidas de precaución por parte de la familia Izuki.

No hablaron en el camino, Kagami lo observaba en ocasiones discretamente mientras Kuroko miraba por la ventana la ciudad de noche, así estuvieron hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía el pelirrojo.

- Esta será tu casa – dijo mientras bajaban del auto – hasta que se arregle todo podría decirse que seremos compañeros de cuarto.

El peli azul solo movió un poco la cabeza asintiendo a lo que decía el pelirrojo, todo era nuevo para él, todavía estaba algo consternado por todo lo que paso, no entendía muchas cosas pero por el momento esto estaba bien, poco a poco podrá saber qué fue lo que paso y la verdad de todo ello.

* * *

See you ! :*


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo la continuación, unos de mis bebe me pregunto si iba a subir a M, le contesto que la verdad todavía no se, ustedes díganme si quieren que suba para ver que puedo hacer:D

eso me dijo risa Jesie - quiero sexo gatuno - me reí un buen rato, quien sabe, tal vez mas adelante ;)

AU, ningún personaje me pertenece :)

* * *

**Surprise**

- Esta será tu habitación – el pelirrojo abrió la puerta de una de las recamaras – aquí podrás pasar un tiempo.

- ¿Vives con alguien? – pregunto el peli azul con su mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

- No esta habitación la utiliza una amiga cuando viene de vaca… - lo próximo que escucho Kuroko fue un manotazo, al volver la vista vio a un pelirrojo muy asustado.

- ¿Pasa algo? Me puedo ir si hay algún problema.

[Su voz no tenía vida, parecía un robot, tal vez fuera porque no se tenían confianza - pensó el pelirrojo.]

- No, no hay ningún problema, recordé que Alex, mi amiga vendrá en unos días – se dirigió a la cocina – esperemos que no lo tome a mal, ¿quieres algo de comer? – se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo detrás de una puerta azul.

- Claro – seguía su voz monótona sin ningún sentimiento en ella.

Kuroko comenzó a escuchar ruidos en la cocina, se dirigió a su nueva recamara, no era muy grande, apenas cabía una cama individual que estaba cubierta de una colcha y una almohada de color crema con una textura suave, un ropero, más grande que el de un color caoba con un espejo en la puerta de este, una mesa de noche a juego con el ropero y un escritorio con una silla, ambos de un color chocolate con unos libros encima de este. Cerró un momento los ojos, no recordaba mucho de lo que paso en aquel lugar oscuro, sabía que tenía que recordar todo pero ahorita no quería tener algún ataque como el de la tarde, se recostó en la cama, era tan suave.

- Hola Riko – agrego un poco de salsa de soya – sí, te avisaba que mañana llegare algo tarde al entrenamiento – siguió mezclando las especias – no, tengo un compromiso, está bien, hasta mañana, igual – colgó el teléfono y se fijó en la hora, faltaban unos 20 minutos para que terminara de preparar todo.

* * *

-Kuroko, ¿te estas bañando?, Kuroko – toco varias veces la puerta pero no había respuesta alguna – voy a entrar, permiso – al momento que entro se encontró con que el peli azul se había quedado dormido, se notaba tan tranquilo, ajeno a todo, no quiso interrumpirlo pero de seguro no había estado comiendo bien en estos días, se acercó a la cama – Kuroko, la cena esta lista – como no hubo respuesta lo zarandeo un poco provocando que el otro al contacto se levantara rápidamente y terminara cayendo al suelo – perdón, no fue mi intención – dijo ayudando al peli azul a ponerse de pie.

-Descuida, solo fue un susto – susurro sentándose en la cama - ¿Paso algo?.

- Ah, sí, venía a decirte que la cena está servida.

- Esta bien, vamos.

* * *

-Gracias por la comida, estuvo muy rica – suspiro – tenia días que no comía tan bien.

- No hay de qué.

El pelirrojo puso el lavavajillas en marcha, ambos regresaron a sus habitaciones, el pelirrojo esculco sus cosas buscando algo de ropa, encontrando así una camisa sin mangas negra, ropa interior nueva que aun seguía en su paquete, una bermuda gris y unas sandalias negras, junto todo y salió de su habitación yendo a la recamara donde se encontraba el peli azul.

-Ten – dijo poniendo las cosas en brazos de Kuroko, como vio un signo de interrogación en la cara del peli azul continuo – son para que te bañes, el baño esta al final del pasillo a un costado de la cocina – sonrió para si – la ropa interior está limpia, bueno, te dejo para que te bañes y te duermas, descansa, hasta mañana – se despidió con un movimiento de mano dejando solo al peli azul solo en la recamara.

* * *

Ya limpio y fresco Kuroko se dirigió a su habitación, 'su habitación' se escuchaba tan extraño pero agradable a la vez. Se recostó en la cama pensando en los acontecimientos que tuvo en ese día, todo paso tan rápido, en la mañana estaba en el puerto y ya en la noche en una casa, la vida sí que tenía un sinfín de incógnitas, siguió pensando hasta que termino por dormirse.

* * *

-Maldición, esto será bueno – susurro riéndose una rubia mientras batallaba con la puerta – si, por fin llegue – trato de no hacer ruido para no levantar a cierto carnívoro – mañana recibirá una buena – siguió riéndose mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde siempre dormía cuando llegaba de visita.

No encendió la luz, solo entro y se empezó a desvestir dejándose solo en una blusa de tirantes verde y en unas bragas lila, acomodó su cabello en una coleta, se dirigió hacia la cama quedando a pies de ella observando una figura en la cama.

- Kagami nunca deja que nadie se quede en su casa – su mano empezó a rasca su cabeza – será un amigo – como si el rascarse le hubiera prendido el foco – a ya se, es su novio – rio con picardía – te lo tenías bien escondido – susurro para sí saliendo de la habitación – hoy tendré que dormir en el sofá – con esto se recostó y quedo profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en la cara sabiendo que mañana sería un día vergonzoso para Kagami.

* * *

-Oahh – bostezo el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama – huele a tocino – sonrió estirándose – Momoi habrá venido – camino hacia la puerta cuando recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior – Diablos – salió de su habitación llegando a la cocina viendo a su peor pesadilla, Alex haciendo la comida y Kuroko sentado en la mesa platicando con ella.

- Al fin te apareces – por la voz de Alex supo Kagami que no iba a pasar nada bueno – me debes una explicación – señalo al peli azul.

- Esto tiene una explicación Alex – se acercó a ambos chicos.

- Claro que tiene, pero primero dime, porque me ocultaste que tienes un amante – subió el todo de voz asustando un poco a Kagami.

- Yo… eh, ¿amante?, ¿Quién? – el pelirrojo tenía un signo de interrogación impregnado en la cara.

Alexandra bajo el fuego de la estufa y se fue hacia donde se encontraba el peli azul.

- Este muñequito de aquí – dijo abrazando al peli azul.

Al pelirrojo le hubiera parecido algo cómico el que Alex estuviera asfixiando con su busto a Kuroko pero en ese momento reírse era lo último que aria.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías gusto por los muñequitos de porcelana, aww! Se ve tan lindo mira Kagami – termino por abrazar a Kuroko.

- Déjalo, mira, lo estabas asfixiando – se quejó Kagami – y no, no es mi amante – susurro enojado.

- Mira que tierno se ve con su gorro – dijo hablando como niña de 7 años tomándole las mejillas – no lo ocultes, yo sabía que esto iba a suceder en cualquier momento – dijo lamentándose – cuando eras niño siempre querías estar con Himuro, la verdad había veces que me tenías harta, Himuro esto, Himuro aquello – dijo soltando al peli azul – yo sabía que ibas acabando con esto – dijo emocionada – el desayuno está listo.

- Estas equivocada – sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rojas – era un niño, y no es así, a todo esto, por que llegaste antes, te esperaba en dos días a l mucho no hoy – se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Mi amor, no llegue hoy, llegue anoche pero como vi que el amante de mi niño estaba dormido en mi cama me quede en la sala, te hice huevos con tocino y unos bollos rellenos de mermelada.

- Me hubieras levantado Alex, no tenías por qué quedarte en la sala – junto sus manos poniéndolas en su frente – paso algo ayer, por eso esta Kuroko aquí.

- Si señorita, no es lo que usted cree – susurro el peli azul.

- Su voz también es tan tierna, con personas como tu cielo me vuelvo diabética – dijo dando un buen mordico a su comida – y no me llames señorita, soy Alex, la verdad es que te quería dar una sorpresa pero la que se llevó una fui yo – sonrió pícaramente – el amante de Kagami en persona – le dio otra mordida a sus bolos – pero no está nada mal eh, hasta eso tienes buen gusto – dijo dándole un guiño a Kuroko en señal de que estaba bromeando.

- Deja de jugar por favor.

Kagami parecía que estaba por explotar, esta completamente rojo, Alex sabía que al pelirrojo no le gustaba que lo molestaran con alguien porque se ponía completamente rojo, esa era la parte que más le gustaba, el tigre que siempre era Kagami era un conejito al lado de ella, y sabía cómo sacar provecho de la situación.

- Entonces explícame.

- Lo que pasa es que ayer atropellamos a Kuroko, no fue intencional ni nada, fue un accidente y como no tenía donde quedarse lo deje que se quedara en mi casa.

- Ese cuento no me lo creo – se reacomodo los lentes.

- ¿Cuál cuento?

- El que de pronto haya salido el buen y humilde Kagami a flote, aquí hay algo mas – dijo frunciendo el ceño – lo secuestraste pasa satisfacer tus deseos sexuales – termino con una exclamación de pánico – no es posible, quien te enseño es cielo – hizo un ademan de molestia.

- Es…

- Perdón que me meta en su discusión pero no es nada de eso Alex, yo no soy una persona normal, si, sucedió un accidente ayer por la tarde y Kagami me está ayudando con ello.

- ¿Cómo?, no entendí – le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja - ¿no eres una persona normal?

- Si, eso es algo difícil de explicar pero con esto entenderás – susurro quitándose el gorro dando a conocer sus orejas puntiagudas esperando todas las reacciones posibles de la chica menos que esta se le aventara tumbándolo de la silla.

-No pensé que fueras un ángel – acariciándole las orejas – ¿viene todo el paquete completo?

- ¿Paquete? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Si, que si tienes cola también – dijo la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Si – se dio la vuelta y saco su cola, azul al igual que su cabello.

- ¿¡QUE!? – el pelirrojo termino por desmayarse.

- Ah que valiente me saliste – espeto Alex.

No le importo que el pelirrojo estuviera desmayado ella siguió acariciando las orejas y cola del peli azul, encontrando un nuevo hobbie.

* * *

See you babies :*


End file.
